koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Penthesilea
Penthesilea is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. Penthesilea is Queen of the Amazons who, after accidentally killing her sister, desires to die honorably as a warrior in battle. She therefore joins the side of the Trojans during the Trojan War. Role in Game Years before she joins the Trojan War, Penthesilea leads the Amazons to Athens to rescue her sister, Queen Hippolyte, from her abduction by King Theseus. They launch a surprise attack on the Greeks and Penthesilea successfully locates her sister and they push onwards to punish Theseus together. During the struggle, Penthesilea hurls a spear at Theseus but he quickly dodges. The spear impales and kills Hippolyte instead. Penthesilea sounds a retreat in anguish and mourns her sister's accidental death. Aeneas is later sent by Priam to find Trojan allies and successfully recruits Penthesilea and her Amazons. She agrees to join for an honorable death on the battlefield. Aeneas takes pity on her and convinces her to seek a cleansing from Priam, and the trio travel to the temple of Apollo and Artemis to perform the ceremony. During the journey, she defeats Greek forces in their path. Near the temple gates, the Amazon queen is haunted by ghosts of Hippolyte and regretfully defeats the specters. After the cleansing ceremony, they hear news of Hektor's death. Penthesilea leads the Trojan army and her Amazons into battle after they mourn for the fallen prince. She seeks to find the only warrior who can sate her desire for death: Achilles. Despite pleas from Aeneas to cease her march onwards, Penthesilea defeats Odysseus and tracks the fleeing Greek general to her target. Determined to end her life, she faces Achilles as a proud warrior. At the end of their duel, Achilles deflects her overhead strike with his shield and stabs his sword through her chest. Penthesilea is happy to reunite with her sister as she perishes within his arms. Moved by her past, Achilles gently lays her body to the ground and expresses remorse for her passing. Quotes *"We are Amazons: unafraid of battle, unafraid of men, unafraid of death!" *"Keep coming, dogs! The parched earth needs to drink your blood." Gameplay Moveset : , : Overhead chop. : , , : Jumps forward to smash axe onto foes. : , , , : Holds axe to the side and runs forward. She swings her axe to the front to finish. : , , , , : Turning swing with her axe. : , , , , , : Two wide horizontal swings before she steps to the side for four turning swings. :Dashing : Slicing stop with her axe. : : Grasps axe with both hands and performs an overhead chop. : , : Overhead chop. Spins for another chop. : , , : Two overhead chops before she thrusts axe into foes. : , : Turns axe to be parallel to the ground and rams it forward. Follows with a kick. : , : Bashes with the handle end of the axe. : , , : Rams forward with the handle end of the axe. : , , , : Spinning kick. Penthesilea emits a stunning shockwave during the animation, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Lowers axe before she performs a spinning kick. Emits a stunning shockwave. :L2, : Throws enemy weapon. :R2, : :R2, : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :Front - Thrusts bladed tip of her axe into her foe's chest. Dislodges her weapon by pushing them off with her foot. :Front - Stabs her axe into her enemy's face and keeps them impaled as she rises them off their feet. She yells before throwing them off her axe. As she turns, she emits a stunning shockwave. :Rear - Penthesilea stabs her axe through her foe's chest. :Downed Enemies - Slashes enemy's neck with her axe. :Mid-Range - Pierces axe through opponent before slicing at their legs. Fighting Style Penthesilea is the powerhouse for the Trojans with a strong attack and defense. Her axe provides longer range than the other characters' swords and are capable of slicing through soldiers in one or two blows. As a contrast to Ajax, her attacks have a longer range and are somewhat easier to use against crowds. However, they are simple to predict and take more time to execute. Her defensive maneuvers are lacking compared to others, so she works best by being constantly aggressive with her attacks and Parries in duels. Greek Mythology Gallery File:PenthesilaConcept.jpg|Concept art Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters